Dynamically generated trampolines have been employed for increasing flexibility and providing features like Objective-C dynamic properties, such as Core Data and a number of technologies on MacOS X. As functions that call other functions, trampolines are mostly used for the purpose of currying in languages like C, C and Objective-C. However, traditional trampolines may not be compatible with new generations of operation systems, such as iPhone OS.
For example, a tightly controlled operation environment restricts executable codes to be statically signed during build time and verified during runtime. Typically, a traditional trampoline generates executable codes dynamically. As a result, a secure operating environment may not allow a traditional trampoline to execute as dynamically generated codes do not include a verifiable signature.
Although a privileged code generation capability may provide dynamic code generation for non-privileged processes, such an approach poses serious security risks by over exposing the system. Furthermore, a privileged process may be required to inject new codes without being able to cache and reuse codes as templates through trampoline.
Therefore, current approaches in executing dynamically generated functions fail to satisfy security requirements on executable codes in secure operating systems.